Captain N X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Captain N series and the Zelda series. Captain N: The Game Master Season 1 September-December 1989 The animated TV show Captain N: The Game Master is about Kevin, a teenager who's transported to Videoland, a world inhabited by videogame characters, to become the hero Captain N. The show features appearances of many characters from various NES games, but despite being one of Nintendo's most popular series, no element from the Zelda series was featured at all in the first season of the show. Just like for the Mario series, this was likely because of Zelda having its own animated show at the time. Unlike Mario, that had a follow-up series in 1990 (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3), Zelda's animated series ended after only one season, so its characters finally made an appearance in the second season of Captain N. Captain N: The Game Master episode Quest for the Potion of Power The third episode of season 2 (Episode #16), is based on Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, as it's about Kevin, Princess Lana and Game Boy going to the land of Hyrule to help Link and Zelda find the titular potion before the evil forces do, since it would be used to return power to Ganon, that was defeated years before. The premise is slightly different since Ganon has only lost his powers, while in the game he was dead and his minions were trying to revive him. Also the main characters seem to be based on their incarnations from the TV show, only with Link and Zelda depicted more mature, reflecting the second game, but the episode might be intended as a follow-up to the TV show as well. The plot of the episode is based directly on the game, with many accurate references: it starts with Moblins attacking a town, like they do in the game's backstory shown on the manual, and it's later revealed to be Rauru Town, the first town from the game. Once there, the heroes find a scared woman, who, once asked informations runs away responding "I know nothing" which is an actual quote from the game. Shortly after the heroes fight some Moblins, common enemies from the game, even though in the game fights never take place in the town. They then obtain a map to the Parapa Palace, the first dungeon in the game, and to reach it they first have to travel Parapa Desert. In the desert, they're attacked by flying rocks and a Geldarm, just like in the game. Also the enemies encountered in the palace are the same as in the game, including Wosu, Stalfos and Guma. Rather than the candle item, inside the palace they find a golden key, and afterwards they fight the palace guardian, that like in the game is Horsehead. Unlike the game, other than the horse head, he also has a centaur body, but he's defeated exactly like in the game, having an armor that protects his body leaving his head as his only weak spot. They then head to the Island Palace, the third dungeon in the game (therefore skipping Midoro Palace), and like in the game they need to enter the secret passageway through the graveyard. In the graveyard they're attacked by Moas, also common graveyard enemies in the game, but then enter the secret tunnel. Note that the tunnel is described in the episode as a shortcut, because the proper way to reach it is implied to be by sea, something impossible at first in the game since the raft item is found in the palace itself, however Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo are actually seen trying to reach the palace using a raft in the episode. After the heroes reach the palace, they confront a Doomknocker, again an actual enemy from the palace in the game, and it accidentally breaks a statue making a Magic Jar (though called "bottle of magic" in the episode) come out of it, like it happens in the game. In the palace lies the Potion of Power, and it's guarded by the palace guardian from the game, Rebonack (though simply called Iron Knuckle in the episode). Like in the game, they first have to knock him off the horse, and then directly defeat him after he draws his sword. In the end Mother Brain's minions are able to steal the potion and revive Ganon's powers, so the heroes might fight him, something that doesn't happen in the game, and to do so Kevin uses the Magic Jar on Link's shield, giving him the Reflect Spell, and by returning his magic attack back at him they're able to defeat Ganon again. Reflect is an actual spell from the game, even though it's learned in a different way, and in general Magic Jars are only used to refill Link's magic meter. Captain N: The Game Master episode Once Upon a Time Machine The seventh episode of Season 2 (Episode #20) once again guest stars Link and Zelda, but this time, instead of being based on a Zelda game, the plot is based on the unrelated game ''Puss 'n Boots: Pero's Great Adventure''. (see Captain N X Puss 'n Boots (Toei) for details) The episode does start in Hyrule, where Kevin, his dog Duke, Princess Lana, Link and Zelda are having a picnic, but are interrupted by Boons, giant flies from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, that attack by throwing rocks at the heroes. These are easly defeated, but Kevin loses his Power Pad and Zapper, so most of the episode is him and Link trying to get it back while joining forces with Pero the cat, traveling through dfferent time periods. At the end, back in Hyrule, as Simon Belmont is looking for traces of Captain N and Link, he bumps into a Moblin, that's ultimately defeated by Kevin. CaptainN 20 Picnic.png|The heroes getting ready to have a picnic. CaptainN 20 Boons.png|The Boons attacking. CaptainN 20 Moblin.png|Simon encountering the Moblin. Captain N: The Game Master episode Having a Ball The ninth episode of Season 2 (Episode #22) guest stars Link and Zelda for the third time, but its plot is totally original. The episode starts in Hyrule, where Eggplant Man and King Hippo try to steal the Triforce. The royal castle of Hyrule, where the Triforce is held is revealed to be the North Castle from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, just like in the Zelda TV show. Unlike theat show, though, the Triforce is here composite of all tree components from the game: Power, Wisdom and Courage, while in the Zelda show it was only Wisdom and Power, since it was based mainly on the first Zelda game. Also its appearance is different from both the games and the TV series. After failing to steal it, Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo are fired by Mother Brain, who wants to steal it by herself, however while Link and Zelda are at a ball, her former minions manage to steal the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom. It is revealed that Princess Zelda shares a bond with the Triforce, so she starts weakning after it's stolen, a trait never seen in the game, nor in the Zelda TV show. While escaping with the Triforce, the two villains end up in a desert where they're attacked by a Geldarm, a sand creature from Zelda II, previously featured in "Quest for the Potion of Power", but enslave it thanks to the Triforce of Courage. Meanwhile Captain N, his dog Duke, Princess Lana, Link and Princess Zelda are attacked and defeat a group of Stalfos. Afterwards, they fall down a hole leading to the Island Palace's tunnel, again already featured in "Quest for the Potion of Power", and are attacked by a Goriya. Once on the Island they're attacked oddly by a Rebonack, since that's actually a boss, not a common enemy, and was already defeated in "Quest for the Potion of Power". They they are attacked by a bird enemy, likely a Moby from Zelda II, that they use to reach the palace. Once there, they find that Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo are having a party, with a band of Mobling playing musical instruments. In the end, the heroes are able to get the stolen Trifoces back, and with its power Zelda banishes the two villains from Hyrule. CaptainN 22 Stalfos.png|A Stalfos in the episode. CaptainN 22 Goriya.png|The Goriya in the episode. CaptainN 22 Moby.png|The Moby in the episode. Captain N: The Game Master episode The Trojan Dragon The tenth episode of Season 2 (Episode #23) is about Dragonlord from ''Dragon Warrior'' stealing the Sun Stone, the device that energizes the Palace of Power, to hatch a deadly golden dragon, and the N Team trying to stop him. (see here for details on the plot) To enter Dragonlord's fortress, the team uses the titular wooden dragon built in Hyrule with the help of Zelda and Link, by using the bark from trees in the Dragon Wood Forest, a location made up for the episode. While there Simon Belmont is attacked by a Moblin and then by a Deeler from Zelda II, but they are defeated by Link and Zelda, respectively. CaptainN 23 Zelda Link.png|Zelda and Link starting to build the wooden dragon with Kid Icarus' help. CaptainN 23 Deeler.png|The Deeler from the episode. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links